The Legend of the Blue Puppy
The Legend of the Blue Puppy is the first Season Six episode of Blue's Clues. Characters Present *Blue (Debut as a puppet Room segment) *Joe *Mr. Salt *Mrs. Pepper *Tickety *Slippery *Periwinkle *Moona (debut) *Key (debut) *Polka Dots (Debut as a puppet Room segment) *Doodle Board (debut; Blue's Room segment) *Boogie Woogie (debut; Blue's Room segment) *Fred (debut; Blue's Room segment) *Roary (debut; Blue's Room segment) *Dress Up Chest (debut; Blue's Room segment) * Silly Seat (debut; Blue's Room segment) Summary On a night with a blue moon filling the sky, a moon fairy named Moona appears outside the Blue's Clues house and tells Blue a story about her birth under a blue moon, with a key that will unlock her greatest gift. We follow Moona to find this key and once we have it, a great hunt all over the Blue's Clues house begins to find the lock that it fits. Once that's found, the key unlocks Blue's Room, a special playroom where she is able to talk. Here, Blue can meet lots of new friends, but the most important thing about it is that she can communicate orally. We take part in games such as Boogie Woogie and Dress Up Chest. Recap * There is no playing Blue's Clues in this episode. * There is no Mailtime in this episode. * There is no Skidoo in this episode. Trivia *This was the last episode to use the previous season's intro, but in variation. *There is no playing Blue's Clues, and no Mailtime, Video Letter, and no Skidoo in this episode. *This is the first episode for Season Six and to air in 2004. *This is the first episode to have Moona appear for this season. **She appeared in the offical TV series Blue's Room. *This is the only episode of Season Six to not use the Goodbye song. But, it was first heard in the next episode. *This is the first Season Six episode combining the traditional Blue's Clues elements and the Blue's Room segment. *As Blue grew up, her ears started getting longer. *When Blue's Clues turned into a Blue's Room segment starting with this episode, Victoria Pontecarvo jumped in to be Blue's voice actress. *When the scene of Blue reading a book and listening to music is shown, the shortened parts of the "So Long Song" can be heard. *The intrumental version of "Go, Blue, Go, Find the Lock For Your Key" was heard in the closing credits (which plays in ridiculous speed.) *Parts of the story from the legend are similar to the story heard in blue the puppy was actually suppose to be an orange cat. *According to Moona, all other dogs act as they do for real & aren't colored like in animation. **Shouldn't there be a special moon for Magenta & Green as well? *Goof: Moona said Blue liked to sit up and clap her paws, but she sat down. * This is the first episode where Sean Hanley voices Slippery Soap. * This is the first episode where Jansen Panettiere voices Periwinkle. Goof *Moona said Blue liked to sit up and clap her paws. **But, Blue sat down, instead of what Moona said. Gallery The-legend-of-the-blue-puppy-blues-clues-30879566-640-480.jpg Key.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Blue's Clues Episodes Category:Blue's Clues Season 6 Category:Episodes Released on Video Category:Blue's Biggest Stories Category:Blue Talks Category:Blue Shirt Category:2004 Category:Joe Episodes Category:No Skidoo Category:No Mailtime Category:Episodes Where Mailbox Doesn't Appear Category:No playing Blue's Clues Category:No Video Letter Category:DVD Category:Book Category:Vhs Category:Nintendo Ds Game Category:VHS Category:Blue's Biggest Stories (DVD)